


A Little Bonus

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock担心第一次喷发Jim无法承受所以主动逃避，但是Jim发现自己好像比Spock预想的要神奇一些，Khan的血除了救活他以外还给他带来了一点额外的小小好处。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是在AOS两部电影里开了的两次挂再次帮助Jim和Spock度过了难关。有了Spock Prime和Khan血的帮助，原本凶残的Pon Farr变得没那么难熬了。

和Spock在一起已接近一年，这段时间Jim却感到隐隐不安。也许不合逻辑，可他的确觉得Spock正在躲避他，拒绝和以往一样分享他们的夜晚，甚至不再和朋友那样在一起下棋或是单独聊天，在舰桥工作时也极力避免着长时间的眼神接触。更不可思议的是他察觉到Spock的工作效率正在降低。当然不是出错，这在瓦肯人的字典里不存在的词汇，只是他在处理平时那些文件时花费的时间更久了，姿态也没有那么轻松。

Jim很想知道Spock他到底怎么了，是否身体不适，可他的大副根本连让他发问的机会都没有——他向Jim递交了离岸休假的申请。这原本已十分不寻常，鉴于Spock在企业号开始执行五年任务后一次都没有真正休过假；可更让Jim感到不解并稍稍气闷的是Spock选择了在Jim必须当值的那几天离开企业号。

当Jim试图找Spock当面质问的时候，他被Scotty告知Spock已经在上一批休假的船员一起被传送到了底下那颗小行星上。他甚至小小破坏了规则：他直接利用大副权限从舰船的数据库中同步获取了Jim签字的信息，而没有等Jim让文书士把签好字的申请单交到他手上。Jim将之视为“Spock精确计算好了一切就是不愿与他面对面交谈”的信号，他感到既气愤又担心，可是他别无选择。

不，也许他可以做点什么。

Jim在休息的时候打开了通向新瓦肯某处的视频通讯。他有些犹豫，事实上他在过去的几年内也很少使用这个特殊的频道，但当他看到熟悉的银发瓦肯的身影时，心里的混乱和不安全感瞬间减轻了许多。

“Mr. Spock。”Jim用上了相当正式的语气，眼前的长者总能让他发自内心地崇敬，他就像一位和蔼而可靠的长辈。他并不想因为他和他的Spock之间的事情打扰他，可这一次他觉得自己必须求助了，因为他的Spock显然不愿意给他通过交流了解并解决问题的机会。

听到Jim的疑问，年长的Spock沉默了。从他平静的眼神中Jim知道他已知晓大致的答案，但他似乎正在谨慎选择着词句。

“这件事原本由另一个我告诉你也许更加合适。”Spock Prime犹豫着说，“然而我充分了解他认为这难以启齿的处境，毕竟我与另一个你也曾有过类似的情况。”

“但你还是告诉他了是不是？告诉了另一个我？”Jim抓了抓头发，他觉得更失落和烦躁了。

“相信我，Jim，我从来不会不信任你。”Spock Prime温和地安慰，“但我们当时的情况有很大的不同，我最终向Jim求助是因为我认为此事不会伤害他；可是你们的情况却很不一样。我认为另一个我也许是意图保护你。我虽然理解但并不赞同他的做法，作为瓦肯人的伴侣，你有权力了解这件事情。”

Jim平心静气地听了下去。从Spock Prime口中他第一次听到了Pon Farr这个词，还有神奇的瓦肯生物学。

“你是说——我作为一个人类，很可能无法承受这种……这种特殊时期的性行为？”Jim吞咽了一下口水，尴尬地发问，“原谅我……Mr. Spock，你的母亲不也是人类？”

“确实，我的母亲也是人类。”Spock Prime点了点头，“可是Jim，她的性别会使得事情变得稍稍容易一些，而且我父亲与我母亲结合时并非第一次经历Pon Farr，他那时应该已对情况有更好地控制能力。”

“唔嗯……所以说，你是担心我从你的第一次Pon Farr中受到伤害，所以才一个劲儿躲着我？”Jim呻吟了一声，“我不是那么易碎的，Spock。而且你不是说不做……嗯，没有伴侣配合的话Pon Farr状态下的瓦肯人会死么？等等，你当时是怎么解决这个问题的，难道你也不是第一次……你想找别人……”

Spock Prime否定了Jim越来越夸张的联想。“正如我所说，我们的情况有所不同，Jim。我那时……我以为你死了，出于某种不知名的原因，在那一刻Pon Farr的症状全部消失了。”

 

——

结束通讯以后，Jim立即决定下去找Spock。他才不敢打赌Spock找到了什么能与自身生理本能抗争的神奇方法，万一他去晚了只找到一具冷冰冰的瓦肯尸体怎么办？但他同时也不知该如何说服Spock接受他的帮助，老天，他可是无所畏惧的舰队传奇Captain Kirk，他当然不会在一次做爱中重伤挂彩。

难道要让他也在Spock面前死一次？

可是他已经死过一次了……而且据后来Sulu和Chekov添油加醋的转告，以为他死了的Spock可一点也不像能从野兽本能中清醒的样子，而是彻底相反——他完全由原始暴力冲动驱使，差一点当着Uhura的面赤手空拳把始作俑者的每一根骨头掰断碾碎，看起来已经一点没有平时的冷静理性了。当时在企业号上从监控屏幕上目睹这一切的船员时至今日都仍对Spock心怀敬畏，Bones后来偷偷告诉Jim，他很庆幸自己从来没真正惹毛过那个瓦肯人。

Jim依旧摸不清头绪，他浑浑噩噩地朝传送室走去，一边张嘴叹着气。当有什么东西在他身旁五十公分处爆炸的时候，他完全没有注意，直到他尝到了满嘴的血腥味。

“天呐，你满脸是血！”医生见到Jim的时候大呼小叫起来。

“没什么，Bones，一点小伤而已，我甚至没觉得疼。”

“别逞强，Jim，那块墙板突然炸飞的时候力气有多大，一定有不少碎片飞进了你的口腔，我需要帮你好好检查一下。”

“我真的没事，别担……”Jim被迫张开了嘴。他其实并没有说谎，他的确并没有感到多少疼痛，除了脸颊上的划伤，原本应该更严重的嘴里的伤口只有一点刺痒。

“你真的……”McCoy看起来相当吃惊。他严肃地将Jim的口腔内部仔仔细细地检查了一遍。

“我也不知道是怎么回事。”Jim抚摸着脸颊上的绷带，那里的伤势可没有凭空消失。不过他难得地没有心情担心自己的脸，他还在想着独自一人的Spock。

McCoy皱眉，思索着说：“我隐约有一种猜想，你口腔黏膜的伤势能快速痊愈会不会……是那种血清的副作用，我一直在观察你，Jim，你注射了提取自Khan的血清后并未表现出任何明显的快速痊愈或其他性状，但这未必表示他的血并没有改变你的全部生理机能。我要再想想，还需要实验……抱歉Jim，我并不希望Khan的血给你造成任何长久的影响，我知道你一定觉得……”

“不，没事。”

Jim忽然想到了另一件事。如果是以前，Khan的血给他造成了一丁点的影响他都会觉得恶心不适，但现在他满脑子想的都是如果他的口腔黏膜变得强悍了，这是不是意味着其他地方的上皮细胞也有同样的进步？无论这个猜想是否是真的，他都会是试一试。

Jim咧嘴一笑：“这件事的确需要好好研究，所以我决定去找我们的科学官进行一系列实验，你正好可以准我几天病假？”

McCoy愣了一下。“Jim，你的确需要休息，可是我才是医生，我来研究……”

“谢谢你，Bones，等我三天。”

Jim眨了眨眼，一瞬间就没了踪影。

 

——

Spock一个人躲在宾馆的房间里，Jim找到了他，发现房间门由他的私人电脑控制着紧紧锁住了。这不是大问题，因为Jim拥有连接Spock电脑的大部分权限。

Spock还穿着他的制服，姿势古怪地跪坐在角落的地板上。他正在不住地发抖，脸色青绿一片，眉间痛苦地紧蹙。他察觉到Jim的靠近，喉咙里发出一声低哑的嘶吼，脊背弓起，抓着自己肩膀的双手却更用力了。

“Spock？”Jim甚至无法确保他是不是还清醒着，这样的Spock的确让他本能地瑟缩了一下，但是紧接着更多的担忧和心疼涌了上来。为了不伤害他，Spock宁愿把自己逼成这样……就算他能挺过这第一次Pon Farr，那时候他也会将自己折磨得不成人形了。

“Jim……”Spock嘶哑地呻吟，他抬起头来，浓黑一片的双眼在看到Jim的时候稍稍清醒了一些，里面闪烁着担忧的目光。“你……你受伤了？” 他每说一个字都像是经过了艰难的斗争。

Jim这才想起他没有来得及清理，就这么满脸是血狼狈地传送下来。他摇了摇头。“我一切都好。我是来帮你的，Spock。”

“不。”Spock咬紧牙关，说出拒绝的话几乎花费了他全部的力气。

“你是在犯傻，好么？我是你的伴侣，不是什么易碎的小动物。”Jim有点生气，他伸手把Spock拽了起来，“还有，我是你的舰长，我不允许我的大副拿身体开玩笑。让我来帮你，Spock，这是命令。”

“你……已经知道了Pon Farr？”Spock问。他一只手紧紧抓着Jim的胳膊，另一只手却拉扯着自己的手肘——看起来颇为滑稽，就像既渴望着Jim的触碰又害怕着与Jim接触，只能自己跟自己打架。

Jim温柔而执着地掰开Spock的手，那些形状漂亮的手指正在颤抖。他把它们一根一根地在掌心摊开，逐一轻抚，用他们习惯的方式。

“我是你的伴侣，我应当知晓这一切，我的t‘hy’la。让我们共同承受Pon Farr之火。”

Spock呜咽了一声。他深深地看着Jim，眼底终于被熊熊烈焰彻底占领，他开始剧烈地颤抖。下一瞬间，Jim被拦腰抱了起来，瓦肯人的移动无比迅速，Jim感到自己的身体被拉得飞了起来，头朝下摔倒在柔软的床垫之上。

“Spock……唔！”Jim本想翻身坐起，但Spock没有给他这个机会。他整个身体都沉沉地压了下来，完全将Jim压制在身下，连一点挣扎的余地都没有留下。

Jim听到了布帛撕裂的声音，他的黄色制服被Spock从背后的领口一把扯开，变成了两办可怜的破布。他的脊背完全赤裸了，Spock压了下来，牙齿抵上了他的肩膀，不算太重地撕咬。Jim知道他没有流血，不过还是会有一些牙印留下，那种微微刺痛感让他战栗。

当Spock表现出绝对控制的时候，Jim会下意识挣扎，但同时他也承认自己不讨厌这种感觉。他小幅度的扭动着，腰背抵着Spock坚硬的胸膛，肌肤感觉到他的瓦肯人比平时还要火热的体温。Pon Farr的火焰正从Spock体内蔓延过来，Jim感到自己已经相当兴奋。

Spock接下来毫不留情地撕裂了Jim的制服长裤，同时还有内裤。他按住Jim的髋骨，将他的下半身猛地提起来，拉近他自己。

Jim的双手无力地拽住床单以稳住自己颤抖的身体。Spock就像一头野兽，他用牙齿标记着Jim，从膝盖内部一直到大腿内侧，那些最柔嫩的肌肤无一幸免，Jim粗喘着气，Spock的粗暴举动让他完全硬了。但他感觉到了紧张，因为他知道接下来很快会发生什么。

Spock抬起头，他几乎没有任何停顿。

一只手强有力的手不容抗拒地按住了Jim的肩颈交界处，于此同时，Spock干脆地分开了Jim的双腿，直接进入了他。

没有足够的前戏，没有润滑。

Jim惊喘了一声。Spock的阴茎比平时更硬，尺寸也似乎更大了一些，他以为自己会在他进入的一瞬裂成两半。他感到了疼痛，但并非全然不可忍受，甚至比他想象的要好一些。Jim深吸口气，让自己放松，更好地承受Spock狂风暴雨般的进攻。

没有合理的节奏，没有以往照顾Jim感受的体贴举动。只是一味的索取、绝对的掌控，像是要把Jim里里外外的每一寸都焚烧干净的烈焰般的力度。

Jim感到自己的身体在上下颠簸震动，他的下身被撞击地有些麻木，疼痛减轻了一些，Spock的进出更容易了。难以忍受的疼痛消失过后，他开始意识到自己的头脑里有什么东西正在形成。Spock的意识向他伸出了手，而他立刻在脑海里回握了他。

这不是他第一次和Spock的意识相连，但这种融为一体的感觉让Jim感到熟悉又陌生。这的确是他的Spock，可他却是第一次见到这样的Spock：他的思绪不再是井井有条秩序盎然的墨绿色，而是炽热而混沌的一片赤红，时不时会有金色的火星炸裂开来。Jim被那样的盛景震撼了，他像第一次看到火山喷发的人类，为那原始的、无可抗拒的自然之力所迷，哪怕会被掠夺心智，仍飞蛾扑火般全身心地崇拜和趋近。

Spock在他的脑子里第一次这么安静，他的存在方式是非语言的，他的思绪就像他进入Jim的动作一样，是摧枯拉朽似的绝对侵占——但Jim并不觉得遭到了触犯，他接受和包容着Spock，就像这是理所应当的。Spock在他脑海中、身体里，他们本来就是一体，不分彼此，无需排异。

没有交谈，也无需交谈——

Jim感觉到了Spock的火热，他对Jim的渴求，和超出任何人类语言、甚至瓦肯语都无法形容的珍爱。他感到自己深深被需要着，他发自内心地想要给予，而当两人融为一体的时候，给予的同时他也得到了最棒的回馈。

当灵魂的欣喜超越了肉体的愉悦，Jim在Spock炽热的温度下融化了，他甚至无法分辨那是不是高潮，他想他可以就这样躺在Spock怀里，就像站在企业号的舰桥上一样，他感受到了整个宇宙。

 

——

Jim不知道已经过去了几个小时，甚或是几天。

他和Spock一直没有分开，他们像是用尽一切方式纠缠着彼此，在床上、地板上、墙上，浴缸里，洗手台，窗台……Jim的身体已经疲惫到极致，他数不清自己射了多少次，又让Spock在自己体内释放了多少次。直到最后，Spock的动作开始变得轻柔……他知道他的t‘hy’la正开始从那热度中苏醒。

Spock结束了动作，他没有抽离Jim的身体，而是用人类的方式，用嘴唇替代手指在他脖颈心灵融合点烙下一个又一个的亲吻。

对不起，Jim。

Jim听到Spock在对他说。

没有关系，我很好，也很满足。

Jim终于精疲力竭，在Spock怀里昏睡过去。

 

醒过来的时候，Jim发觉自己身体已经被处理过了。他身上穿着一件黑色银边的简朴长袍，那质地比他的制服柔软许多，让他感到十分舒适，尤其是上面还有着Spock的气息。

“你还好么，Jim？”Spock坐在他身边，看上去身体状况已恢复最佳状态。但是他明显很担心Jim。

Jim伸了个懒腰。腰有些酸，背部隐隐疼痛。

“Perfect。”他对Spock露出微笑，他的声音有些沙哑，但总体并不算虚弱。Spock稍稍松了口气。

“Jim，你没有受严重的伤。”纵使如此，Spock听起来还是像在自责，“我不知道你是怎么做到的，虽然我在你身上留下了不少痕迹，而且还伤了你的脸……”

“啊那可不是你干的。”Jim碰了碰脸上的伤口。他想到了他来找Spock之前发生的事情，还有Bones的猜想。

“会不会有这种可能性，Khan的血……还是让我的身体机能发生了一些改变？”Jim问。

Spock思考了一下。“事实上我也发现了一些变化。你的身体……人类的直肠原本并不会分泌任何润滑液体，也无法吸收，而且肠壁黏膜相当脆弱，受伤后不易恢复。但是Jim你的表现并非如此。”

“哇哦。”Jim小小惊呼了一声，“你是说我那里会自己润滑，吸收，还能快速长好？”

Spock的表情难以察觉地露出了些许窘迫。“事实如此。我有一个理论假设，Khan的血清并不会改变你的大部分细胞功能，但依旧影响了一部分基底层细胞的性质。你的上皮细胞构成发生了一定的变化，原本柱状排列的单层直肠上皮细胞被鳞状上皮细胞取代，基底层细胞的分裂能力增强，让你的黏膜表层新陈代谢能力大大加快。”

“也就是说我还是没能变成超人。”Jim装作沮丧地说，但他的嘴角忍不住上翘。

“Affirmatively。”Spock意味深长地说，“但我想我没有加入这个变量之前对Pon Farr给你带来的影响做出了错误的估计。”

“也就是说我以后可以毫无顾忌地跟你滚床了，哦耶。”Jim一本正经地微笑，“对了，我告诉Bones我来找你做实验了，很高兴我们得到了超出预期的实验结果。”

Spock俯下身去，十指与Jim的十指交缠，唇齿相依。“A little bonus。”

 

——Fin。


End file.
